


Death of a Friend

by The_Saltman



Series: Willy Afton & the Chocolate Factory [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: The sad tale of the death of Henry Emily set in a FNaF AU I am working on.
Series: Willy Afton & the Chocolate Factory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879138
Kudos: 3





	Death of a Friend

Henry made the finishing touches, fastening the mask upon the mechanical monster's head, a somber expression upon both of their faces. His mind was made up at this point, he knew what he wanted to do, he just wanted the crushing sadness to end. 

"I'm coming home, Sammy and Charlie." He said, kneeling down, flipping the switch as he closed his eyes, awaiting the impact.

With a swift motion, the knife slashed at his flesh, sending blood spattering, but something went wrong. It didn't hit the right place, not hard enough. This was not going to be a quick and painless death like he had hoped. Henry now realized this, realized that he was going to very slowly bleed to death. With all of this in mind, he was still at peace, he even smiled some as the tears began flowing from his eyes, as he stared at the photographs of himself, his wife, and his beautiful children. He slowly laid down on his back, his blood and tears flowing as he reminisced on the past, his life quite literally flashing before his eyes.

He saw his mostly bland childhood. Saw Charlie and Sammy staring in awe as he unveiled Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, his wife and workers amazed by the springlock mechanisms he incorporated into the animatronics. He saw himself and Willy making a deal, becoming business partners. Saw himself consoling William after William lost two of his children, and eventually his wife. Saw William consoling him as he mourned the disappearance of his son and then his daughter. Saw his wife leaving him behind without so much as a word. 

The memories slowly began to blend together and blur as his skin grew paler and paler, darkness surrounding him. He heard a sound he could not quite identify, the sound soon repeated. It kept repeating, over and over, again and again.

"Henry? HENRY?! HENRY WHAT THE HELL?!"

Then there was nothing, only darkness and silence.


End file.
